A known fiber optic transceiver is illustrated in FIG. 1. The known fiber optic transceiver 2 is comprised of a fiber optic transmitter die and a fiber optic receiver die mounted on separate flexible circuit assemblies within the same fiber optic transceiver 2 housing thereby requiring separate fiber pigtails 4, 6 and mechanical transfer (MT) connectors 8, 9. In order to accurately place a die for alignment to an MT connector 8, 9, the single die is placed on a flexible circuit in accordance with the positioning of a global fiducial. The fiducial is the positional marker for an entire frame of flexible circuits, not just a single flexible circuit, which can result in imprecise placement of the die. Once the die is placed, alignment holes are drilled based on the apertures of the die. Alignment errors are common and due to alignment errors the assembly may be unusable or may require an expensive rework.